


Любопытство до добра не доводит

by Bergkristall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/pseuds/Bergkristall
Summary: Примечание: при написании этого драббла Рон Уизли не пострадал
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Любопытство до добра не доводит

Страшно довольный собой Питер пролетал мимо высоток Нью-Йорка. Вчерашняя миссия прошла без потерь, из гражданских никто не пострадал, костюм Железного паука оказался гениальным. Восхищение мистером Старком возросло почти до небес, когда во время сражения с очередной внеземной гадостью бронированные паучьи лапы в нужный момент затормозили падение Питера, позволив при этом еще и нанести неожиданный удар противнику. Достаточно было одного импульса — и конечности мгновенно появлялись из символа паука на спине костюма.

В отличном настроении Питер миновал одно за другим здания, краем глаза выхватывая куски жизни обычных людей за стеклами окон: вот пожилая женщина усердно натирает окно, вот ребенок играет с собакой, а там мужчина заваривает себе кофе. Его радовали такие мгновения — значит, он не зря защищает людей и этот мир. Именно ради того, чтобы они могли спокойно жить и заниматься повседневыми делами.

Решив сделать остановку, Питер зацепился паутиной за свод отеля «Плаза» и удобно устроился на карнизе. Утреннее солнце красиво подсвечивало здание. Невольно проследив взглядом за лучами, которые нескромно светили прямо в окна постояльцев, Спайдермен заглянул в комнату. И застыл, не в силах отвести взгляд. На разворошенной кровати довольно потягивалась почти полностью обнаженная красивая девушка. Кокетливые сиреневые трусики и буйная копна темных кудряшек, художественно разметавшихся по подушке, придавали картине невыразимое очарование. Чувствуя себя фавном, который подглядывает за шаловливой нимфой, Питер тем не менее не мог заставить себя отвести глаз. Вероятно, он покраснел до кончиков волос под своей броней, так как ощущал удушливый жар по всему телу. Не отдавая себе отчета, он почти прилип к стеклу, выхватывая паучьим зрением все больше деталей: на стуле висела странная одежда, напоминающая накидки, на одной из которых виднелся значок со скрещенными палками, на комоде лежала расшитая бисером сумочка, а из-под подушки виднелся кусочек какой-то палки, судя по всему, деревянной.

В это время из ванной номера вышел обнаженный и до невозможности рыжий парень. Питер увидел тонкие бледные полоски шрамов на груди и плечах. Рыжий направил тонкую палочку на свою явно влажную шевелюру. Похоже, в ней, как и в костюме Паука, был встроен какой-то ультрасовременный обогреватель, поскольку волосы сразу же вспушились, а после — красиво улеглись на голове. Парень встряхнулся и обратился к своей прелестной спутнице. Благодаря паучьему слуху Питер с легкостью расслышал:

— Миона, думаешь, стоит...

В этот миг рыжий поднял взгляд и увидел Питера за окном. Вопреки ожиданию, он не вскрикнул от неожиданности или восхищения, а тут же направил на него ту самую палочку. Паучьи инстинкты прямо взвыли, но вместо того, чтобы как можно быстрее свалить от этого окна, Паркер нечаянным импульсом выпустил все четыре железные лапы. Они с легкостью разбили стекло, и он ввалился в комнату, зацепившись конечностями за раму и как никогда напоминая огромного паука.

— Мерлиновы яйца! — все-таки заорал рыжий и, размахивая палкой, начал выкрикивать одни за другим странные слова: — Остолбеней! Инкарцеро! Аква эрукто!

Хорошо, что паучьи лапы сработали автономно, дергая Питера в сторону или разрывая невесть откуда взявшиеся веревки, или пытаясь противостоять мощному потоку воды, поскольку он сам, полностью ошеломленный, никак не мог сообразить, как ему реагировать. Девушка, успевшая за доли секунды не просто закутаться в простыню, но и принять боевую позу, молча взмахнула палочкой, и в воздухе материализовалась стайка желтых птичек, злым роем тут же ринувшимся на Спайдермена. Пытаясь разогнать их, конечности запутались и бессильно поникли. 

— Стойте! Стойте! — наконец обрел голос Питер. — Я не враг! Я нечаянно! 

— АРАНИЯ ЭКЗУМЕ! — заревел рыжий, похоже, окончательно растеряв последние крохи терпения.

Питера буквально вынесло в окно. Успев зацепиться паутиной за какой-то выступ, он решил героически отступить. Удирая на большой скорости, он подумал: «Очень невежливо получилось. Надо позже вернуться и извиниться. И, кто знает, может, получиться побольше узнать о них. Странная парочка. Явно маги, как Стрэйндж».

В Нью-Йорке наступал обычный день. Такси заполняли улицы, беспечные прохожие спешили по своим делам. Новоиспеченная чета Уизли еще обязательно расспросит магов МАКУСА о странном человеко-пауке, заглядывающем в окна и беспокоящем порядочных волшебников в их медовый месяц, но пока... пока они продолжат с того момента, на котором их столь невежливо прервали.


End file.
